Xenoblade Wiki
WARNING! You may encounter videos on this wiki which contain SPOILERS. The decision to add these videos was made by Fandom, who host this wiki. The editors and admins of this wiki have no control over the content or placement of these videos. Any feedback about this issue should be directed to Fandom via . Welcome to the Xenoblade Wiki The wiki for Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X and Xenoblade Chronicles 2. In the since this wiki was created, we have written and maintained articles. About this wiki • Manual of style • FAQ • • ''' Be sure to check out our sister wiki, the Xenosaga Wiki! '''Please note that this wiki is still and always under construction! Warning: This wiki contains spoilers that may be unmarked. Read at your own risk. Arguments about spoilers in comments sections of articles will not be tolerated. News Recent events regarding the Xenoblade games and Xenoblade Wiki include: has launched the new patch (Ver.1.2.0) along with the "Helpful Items Pack 3" and the "New Quests Pack 1" for Xenoblade Chronicles 2. |date2 = January 10, 2017 |item2 = has published the new about Theory and Praxis designs by Kohichi Muya (CHOCO) for Xenoblade Chronicles 2. |date3 = December 30, 2017 |item3 = has published a lengthy translated summary of the of Tetsuya Takahashi, published by on November 30. |date4 = December 25, 2017 |item4 = has published the new announcing a 1/7 scale Pyra figure made by Good Smile Company and based on a concept art designed by Masatsugu Saito for Xenoblade Chronicles 2. |date5 = December 15, 2017 |item5 = has published the second part about the main character design in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. }} Universe Xenoblade Chronicles Xenoblade Chronicles X Climbing Bionis Links to other Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 3D related websites: * Official Xenoblade Chronicles Japanese site * Official Xenoblade Chronicles English site * Official Xenoblade Chronicles 3D English site * Xenoblade Chronicles Wikipedia page * Comprehensive Spreadsheet * Japanese Comprehensive Encyclopedia Exploring Mira Links to Xenoblade Chronicles X related websites: * Official Xenoblade Chronicles X Japanese site * Official Xenoblade Chronicles X North American site * Xenoblade Chronicles X Wikipedia page * Comprehensive Spreadsheet * FrontierNav Reaching Elysium Links to Xenoblade Chronicles 2 related websites: * Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Japanese site * Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 North American site * Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 UK site * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Wikipedia page * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Getting Started Editing on this wiki requires a Wikia account. You can if you don't have one. Once you're signed up and logged in, you can create a new article by just entering the title in the box below. width=20 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding Content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! Affiliates __NOEDITSECTION__ fr:Wiki_Xenoblade it:Xenoblade_Wiki es:Wikia_Xenoblade de:Xenoblade_Wiki Category:Browse